What Is Real?
by rocketgirlco08
Summary: What would you do if one day you discovered that you were living two lives? What if you didn't know which was real and which was imaginary? This is Tamara's problem. Is she Prince Caspian's sister or a girl lucky enough to play his sister in the movie?
1. Her Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Chronicles of Narnia, and I didn't make up anything of the people that are actually living right now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Chronicles of Narnia, and I didn't make up anything of the people that are actually living right now. I only "own" Tamara and maybe a few other characters. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure out which.

Synopsis: What would you do if one day you discovered that you were living two lives? What if you didn't know which was real and which was imaginary? Tamara is faced with this same dilema. Is she Prince Caspian's sister or a girl lucky enough to play Prince Caspian's sister in the next Narnia movie?

Author's Note: Hey, I'm just trying something different. I know that in the book Prince Caspian doesn't have a sister, but I thought it might work. Please let me know what you think about it. If you don't like it, some constructive criticism is nice. Please, no flames.

**What is Real?**

**Chapter 1**

**Her Two Worlds**

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Tamara asked as they walked across the grounds of the castle.

"Yes, I am. It is time that we escape from this place. Uncle Miraz is only going to become worse," Caspian whispered, taking her hand and leading her to the place that Doctor Cornelius had told him his horse Destrier and his sister's, Crepancy, were waiting. Caspian had not had the heart to tell her that their uncle was actually planning on killing them. She was only a year younger than him, but he still was always watching out for her.

"But - " Tamara started, but her brother shushed her. She was silent until they reached the horses.

"Caspian maybe we should think about this. Who knows what we'll find in the forest. There are many unfriendly beasts out there."

"Tamara, we must find the Old Narnian's they are the only hope left for salvaging what is left of this country," said Caspian getting on his horse.

Tamara mounted up, and they galloped into the forest. Tamara looked back before they were out of sight and saw fireworks being shot into the air. So neither of them was worrying whether or not someone was following them. They were too concentrated on riding. Tamara was getting tired. She was uncomfortable and bored. They rode until morning and slept during the day. The next night that they rode there was a terrible thunderstorm. Tamara was terrified. She tried to stay as close to her brother as possible, but their horses were very uneasy making that quite difficult. At one point their horses completely lost it and took off. Tamara could hardly stay on. She was so concentrated on staying on the horse that she didn't even realize that Caspian had been knocked off his. It wasn't until she looked around and noticed that he was nowhere in sight did she realize.

She pulled on the reigns of her horse, trying control of him, and desperately went in search of Caspian. She retraced her steps as best she could in the dark, but had no luck. She was cold, confused, scared, and lost. She had never had to survive on her own in the wild, but more importantly where in the world was her brother? She was worried that maybe he'd been caught.

Oh, if only she had been paying more attention. What if Caspian was hurt? Tamara had never been so afraid.

Unable to continue, Tamara dismounted and after a lot of trial and error she got the saddles off Crepancy. One thing she did know was to never leave a horse saddled over night. She tied him loosely to a tree so that he could eat the grass around it, and huddled up under a tree nearby, her cloak wrapped around her tightly, and tried to sleep. The only reason that she was actually able to get to sleep was because she was so exhausted.

000000000000000000000

"Hello?" Tamara inquired picking up the phone.

"Good Evening, Ms. Tamara. This is Pippa Hall," the person on the other line answered.

"Oh, hey, Pippa," Tamara had been auditioning for the role of Prince Caspian's sister in the next _Chronicles of Narnia _movie, so she was very familiar with Pippa. "What's up?"

"I have some great news. You got the part."

"Wait, what?" Tamara wasn't sure she'd understood.

"You got the part. You're going to be in _Prince Caspian_," Pippa said enthusiastically.

This time the words registered in Tamara's mind. She let out a scream of delight.

"Oh my god! This, this is amazing!" Tamara shouted.

"What? What is it?" Tamara's mother asked rushing into the room.

"Mum, I got the part!" Tamara couldn't contain herself. She had to jump around a little bit to let out some of her excitement. She hadn't expected to get the part because she was a little older than they had asked for – she had turned eighteen a couple weeks prior – and there had been so many other great girls auditioning.

"Dear, that's great."

"Pippa, thank you so much. I guess I'll be seeing you soon," Tamara said. "When do I need to come in?"

"There're going to be an informational meeting on Wednesday at 6:00. We'll tell you everything thing you'll need to know then. Oh, and don't tell anyone, but immediate family about this, please. We don't want this getting out, yet," Pippa said.

"Okay, see you then, thanks, bye," said Tamara excited.

"Good-bye."

Tamara hung up, and she and her mother danced around the room a little. They shared some ice cream to celebrate. When if was finally time for her to go to sleep she bounced into bed hoping that when she woke up it wouldn't turn out to be a dream. Instead she dreamt that she was actually in Narnia.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder what one of her kind is doing so deep in these woods," a squeaky voice woke Tamara.

Tamara opened her eyes and saw two oversize mice standing by her. She would have had trouble telling them apart had one of the mice's fur been a little darker grey than the other's. She would have been frightened had she not heard of the large talking Old Narnians. They looked friendly, but she couldn't help noticing the miniature sword on their belts.

"I'm searching for the Old Narnians," Tamara said now wide awake.

"Then search no longer, but I must ask why, what business do you have with us?" the mouse with the darker fur asked drawing his sword and pointing it in her face.

"I mean no harm. I came with my brother. We mean to help you," Tamara said eyeing the sword.

"Who are you?" the mouse with lighter fur asked.

"Princess Tamara, my brother is Prince Caspian; we want to help the Old Narnians regain power over the land…I think."

"LIES! You're a spy! You are King Miraz's neice we cannot trust you," the mouse shouted moving his sword closer to her eye.

"No, I swear, I am no spy. King Miraz is an evil man, and I have no intention of helping him in anyway. Please, believe me," Tamara said backing up as far as she could.

"Where is your brother then? Hiding in the forest, waiting to attack us?" The mouse demanded jerking his sword so close to her eye she flinched.

"No, we were separated last night. I haven't been able to find him. I…wait, where is my horse?"

"We set that dumb beast free," the dark fur mouse said.

"Swiff, let's talk a moment," the other mouse said.

Swiff reluctantly lowered his sword and walked over to his comrade, but always with a watchful eye on Tamara. They talked with hushed voices so Tamara couldn't understand a thing that was being said. They talked for a few minutes then turned to face her once again.

"Alright, we will take you to my cave, but we will be keeping our eyes on you," Swiff said putting his sword back on his belt.

Tamara stood up and followed the two mice as they lead her. As they walked the two of them continued to talk. At one moment Tamara could have sworn she heard one say: "You better hope that this doesn't upset Reepicheep, or it will be my tail."

Finally, they decided to talk to her.

"How do you intend to help us?" the lighter fur mouse asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I truthfully have no idea. My brother is the one that had big plans for you."

"Oh, well, that is quite disappointing," he said.

"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what are your names?" Tamara asked trying to gain their confidence.

"That is Swiff, and I'm Brarck," the lighter fur mouse said.

"Oh, how lovely," Tamara said.

"You wouldn't think us so lovely if you saw what we could do. This saber here is not for decoration," Swiff threatened.

"Swiff, don't be unkind. I do believe that she is a peaceful Telmarine," Brarck said.

"That is just what the human wants, for us to trust it, but I won't be taken in so easily," Swiff said.

"I completely understand your unease," Tamara said. "But I promise you that I mean no harm. I am not a spy, and you can kill me if you discover otherwise."

Swiff didn't reply. The party continued silently, but they really weren't walking for much longer.

They came to a hole. Tamara wasn't sure she would actually fit inside, but as soon as she had squeezed through the tiny opening the cave inside was much more spacious. She still had to duck a little though. Inside she came face to face with a dozen oversized mice. They were all staring directly at her. Tamara suddenly felt very uncomfortable and wished that Caspian could have been there. He was much better in front of crowds. Plus, this had been his idea.

"Intruder! What are you doing in here?" A squeaky, yet commanding, voice from the bunch said. Tamara saw a mouse pushing through the bunch his saber drawn. He must be the leader of the group. He was wearing a hat with a long feather in it.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir, but we found this human in the woods. She says that she was searching for us Old Narnians. She means to help us. Her brother is Caspian the tenth, she is Tamara, niece of the Miraz. Brarck thinks that we can trust her. I thought that I had better leave it up to you to decide," Swiff said walking around her.

"So, Telmarine, what is your purpose here?!" Reepicheep demanded.

"My brother insisted that we leave the castle. All he told me was that it was imperative that we find the Old Narnians. He said that we must help you. Most likely to defeat my uncle. I don't know anything about what Caspian plans. I don't. He refused to tell me anything and we were...we were separated last night in the storm. I don't know where he is. I...I can't tell you anything."

"You have told me enough. How much of it is true only time can tell," Reepicheep said raising his sword as high as he could reach, which - since she was stooped over - was actually rather close to her neck. Were the mouse to jump he could cut her throat.

"I swear that I mean no harm. I swear on my life, my royal blood, and my love for my brother that I have told you the entire truth. I am no spy, and I mean not to hinder your plans. I am simply a lost sister trying to keep up with her brother. I was unable to do so, leading me here. To your residence in these deep woods."

"Anyone with any decency and honor would never swear on their life without telling the truth. Therefore, I trust you. However, if you are to betray us I swear on my honor that I will kill you."

"I don't doubt that you would, sir."

"My name is Reepicheep, and these are my comrades," the mouse said with a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and I thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Tamara spent the rest of the day in the cave with Brarck and Swiff. They gave her some food and water around mid-afternoon, but other than watch the mice go about their daily activities, she didn't do much. She slept rather well that evening, but she had the strangest dream.

00000000000000000000000000

"Good evening, Tamara," Andrew Adamson greeted from his chair. Apart from him, there was only two other people in the room, Pippa Hall, and a boy that Tamara didn't recognize, but assumed what the boy that would be playing Caspian. "This Ben Barnes, he will be playing your brother, Prince Caspian. I would have had the other four children here tonight, but I preferred meeting with you both in private first since you two are going to be filming separate from the others for a time."

Ben looked oddly familiar, but Tamara just couldn't figure out from where. She felt connected with him even though she was pretty sure they had never met. She would have to ask him later if they had met. She was experiencing a serious case of déjà vu seeing him.

Tamara took a seat next to Ben, and Andrew passed something to her, which turned out to be the script. It was incredible how long it was. She flipped through it quickly, not really reading it, taking in the size of it. She wasn't sure what she ought to be feeling. Excitement, nervousness, what? She couldn't help it but she did scan quickly for any of her own lines. She didn't find any right off the bat, but instead of fretting about it, though, she instead looked up at Andrew with a blank look on her face trying to act professional.

"You will not be filming anything in London. Therefore, we will be sending you down to New Zealand in about a month for the Chronicles of Narnia boot camp. You're going to learn horseback ridding, and Ben you'll be learning sword fighting. Tamara, you won't be learning any fighting for the movie, but if you have some free time and the instructors aren't busy I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you a couple things. The other four will be meeting you there about two weeks later. At which time you six will still be filming at separate locations, but I expect you will all be filming together within give or take two months. No more than three months, I guarantee that.

"So, any questions?"

"No, I think that pretty much covers it for me," Ben replied.

"I have a question; I was wondering why you gave Caspian a sister," Tamara said.

"Oh, we really wanted to add a different element to the equation and Caspian having a sister seemed to fit best."

"You don't think that Narnia fans will be appalled by the change?"

"We put a poll up on the internet, and most people responded positively. So we aren't too worried. It took a lot of work to get the C. S. Lewis Association to comply with the change, but all is well now. You don't have to worry, Tamara, no one is going to attack you when you go out in public because you are a character that doesn't exist in the book."

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to know. So can I take this home?" Tamara asked referring to the script.

"Yes, look over it, and if you can memorize your lines as soon as you can. We are going to meet in two weeks for a run through between you two in your scenes. Unfortunately, you won't me practicing with the other four because of filming schedule conflicts. Just remember don't tell anyone, and don't show these to anyone."

"Thank you so much, I promise I won't show this to anyone," Tamara and Ben left the room looking over their scripts. "Hey, Ben, are you sure about this?"

"What?"

Tamara pointed at the script, where she had been reading from.

"Oh, yes, I am. It is time that we escape from this place," Ben said reading from his own script.

"Ben, have we ever met before?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because you seem strangely familiar."

"I thought the same thing when I saw you. Hey, would you like to meet next weekend to go over our lines before the run through?"

"Sure, my house or your house?"

"I guess yours because mine is still a mess from the move. See you then," Ben said leaving with his mom that had been waiting for him.

"So, honey, how did it go?" Tamara's mom asked.

"It went really well, but I just have this strange feeling that I know him."

"Oh, was that the boy you will be acting with?"

"Yes, he's playing my brother."

"I guess you look like you could be family."

"Yeah, I guess so."


	2. Remembering Their Dreams

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Remembering Their Dreams**

Tamara woke the next morning with something tickling her nose. She opened her eyes to see that it was Brarck's whiskers. He had come to wake her up for breakfast. Afterwards, Reepicheep sent her with Brarck and Swiff, who had warmed up to her, to gather some nuts. She really enjoyed her morning with the pair. She was quite fond of them. They were excellent companions, and they knew so much about the forest she listened with open ears trying to learn as much as she could.

Around midday they had finished and were heading back to the cave with a healthy supply of nuts. All of which Tamara nearly dropped when she saw who was standing outside the cave when they got back. Her brother was there talking with Reepicheep. Tamara saw him turning away to leave as they were approaching. She handed her nuts to Brarck quickly and ran to him.

"Caspian, you're alright! You look different, though. Oh well, I'm glad you're not hurt," Tamara said hugging her brother. "What have you been doing? What happened?"

"Tamara, slow down. I fell off Destrier, but Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Nikabrik found me. They're helping me gather the Old Narnias. We've already visited the Bungly Bears, the squirrel Pattertwig, the Seven Brothers of Shuddering Wood, the black dwarves, and the noblest centaurs. I wish you could have seen them, sis. I'm sure you will one day soon, though. Tamara, come with me. I want you to meet all the Old Narnians."

"Oh, I'd love to. If it is alright with Reepicheep," Tamara said looking down at the mouse.

"Of course, go. Our paths will be crossing once again soon enough. Very soon, if all goes well. It has been a pleasure," Reepicheep said bowing. Tamara curtsied in reply. She said goodbye to Swiff and Brarck, and set off with her brother.

The day was long with lots of meetings, too many to name. They finally stopped at a well on the edge of a large flat spot of grass. The sun was setting casting an orange glow over the scene. Caspian shared some the food he had brought with them. Caspian spoke with the other creatures, Trumpkin, Nikabrik, & Trufflehunter, but Tamara paid them no attention. She was thinking about the time that lied ahead of them. In one of their meetings with the centaurs, they had mentioned something about a war. Tamara wasn't sure she was ready for war. Even though it had seemed like the others weren't too worried about, Tamara couldn't get her mind off of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of approaching music. The whole group went silent to listen.

"Fauns!" Caspian cried.

Indeed it was. Tamara had never seen fauns before, but she found them to be the most wonderful creatures. Their merry yet mournful faces looked at the two royals with the utmost interest. Caspian explained his plan to them, and they agreed to join with him. That evening was amazing. Tamara completely forgot about the war ahead, and enjoyed herself dancing with her brother and the fauns.

00000000000000000000

"Hey Ben, great to see you again," Tamara said opening the door for Ben. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other at the meeting with Andrew and Pippa. Surprisingly, though, Tamara felt completely comfortable around him. As if they had known each other all their lives.

"So do you want to get right to it or have lunch first?"

"Anything is fine by me," Ben said. "But I mean, I think the most important part of this whole thing is that we're comfortable with each other. So how about we don't get strait to business, and instead just hang out a while. You know get to know each other a little bit. I mean this is only the second time we've met."

"Oh, right, so uh, this is our living room," Tamara said leading him through the house. "And the kitchen, and uh, so you want to eat now or later?"

"I guess now."

Tamara's mom was in the kitchen making lunch when they entered. She was just finishing up the sauce for the spaghetti. She didn't even seem to take notice of them at first. Tamara figured it was because she had forgotten that Ben was coming over.

"Em, mom?"

"Yes, dear, what can I do for you?" Her mother asked not turning around.

"I, em, wanted to introduce someone."

"Oh dear! I had forgotten," Her mother rushed wiping her hands on a towel close by and tucking her hair behind her ears before turning around. "Hi, I'm Tamara's mother." She said going up to him and kissing him on the cheek like they would in Spain.

Tamara's mother was Spanish, which had helped Tamara a lot when auditioning because Tamara then looked Spanish and her mother coached her on Spanish accents.

"You are certainly a cute one, I must say," Tamara's mom said.

"MOM!" Tamara shouted blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to make this any more awkward for you."

"No, no, please don't worry about it," Ben said.

"When will lunch be ready?" Tamara asked.

"Oh give me just a few more minutes. Don't forget to offer him something to drink."

"I wasn't going to, mom. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have tea?" Ben asked.

"At the moment we only have iced tea, but I can make you some hot tea if you prefer," Tamara said looking in the fridge.

"No, no, iced tea is just fine…no ice, though, please."

Tamara and Ben got along really well as they ate lunch and after wards went out to Tamara's backyard when she had some swings. They talked about where they were from and how their audition process had been. They discussed the parts of the script they'd both read and compared it to the book, since both had reread the book as well for the occasion. After two hours they finally decided to get to going over their lines.

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Tamara acted, having memorized her first couple scenes already.

"Yes, I am. It is time that we escape from this place. Uncle Miraz is only going to become worse," Ben said, practicing his accent. Tamara couldn't help noticing it was a bit exaggerated, but she figured that is how Andrew wanted it to create contrast.

"But - Caspian maybe we should think about this. Who knows what we'll find in the forest. There are many unfriendly beasts out there."

"Tamara, we must find the Old Narnian's they are the only hope left for salvaging what is left of this country."

Tamara suddenly got this strange feeling when Ben said her name, like she had heard it said exactly like that before. In fact, she felt as though she had experienced the whole situation before. She had a vivid image of how it would play out in real life, and she couldn't figure out why. She had experienced deja vu before, but nothing like this. She could feel the severity of the moment, the cold of the night, the stillness except for the panic shared between her and her brother, everything.

"Tamara?" Ben said in his regular accent, and the feeling went away.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just imagining what the movie will be like. Don't you do that when reading the script?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"Say, for the next scene I'll practice the accent as well…Caspian, you're alright! You look different, though. Oh well, I'm glad you're not hurt."

Tamara didn't know why she did it; she just couldn't help going over to her brother, I mean, Ben, and hugging him even though it wasn't in the script. She just felt the urge to hug him, since she had been so worried about him.

"What have you been doing? What happened?"

"That wasn't in the script, was it?" Ben said a bit shocked by her behavior.

"Oh, no, sorry, I just felt that is was right. I don't know."

"I guess it could work when we film, you'd have to ask Andrew."

"Yeah, maybe we should do the rest of the scenes that we know, without the accents. I don't know, I find it a bit distracting, I'll work on it on my own later."

The two spent the rest of the time before Ben went home working on their lines, without the accents. Tamara found it much easier to stay focused that way, but when Ben left, Tamara couldn't help feeling a sense of longing, wondering when she would see him again, worrying about what would happen to him while they were apart. She hoped he would be alright.

Later on in the evening, Tamara was rereading the scenes they had practiced trying to figure out where the feelings had come from, whether they were from side notes written on the script or just her getting really into the character. Whatever it was, while she was reading the script, the feeling returned, but this time it wasn't just a feeling. She could see what was happening as though it were a memory. The forest, the fireworks, the fear, the rain, it all came back to her life when you're talking to a friend and you suddenly remember a dream you once had.

And then it dawned on her, she had seen all of it in her dreams. Ever since she had auditioned for the role of Caspian's sister, she had been having dreams about what it would be like to be in Narnia. No wonder she had played the part so well for them, well enough to get the part; she practically had become the character, in her dreams. But they were just dreams; of course, they were just very vivid dreams.


End file.
